People conduct transactions with many different merchants for acquiring many different types of goods and services. Merchants, who are purveyors of these goods and services, often perform transactions in person with their customers at a point of sale location. However, such merchants may have very little access to information about their customers, and even less access to information about potential customers. For example, customers rarely provide much information about themselves to a merchant during an in-person transaction. Accordingly, it can be difficult for merchants to obtain customer-related information that may assist the merchants in growing and improving their businesses.